A Rash Mistake
by DrSpunkGun
Summary: AU! in a world where the Potters lived and had twins, one has been seduced by Lord Voldemort to join the dark side. contains character death and dark but unwilling Harry. no slash
1. Chapter 1

A Rash Mistake

Harry Potter just a ordinary teenage male, struggling through the effects of puberty, the downright unfair and harsh dictatorship of his parents and lastly being constantly overshadowed by the brother who was the saviour of everyone.

Harry was absolutely distraught, he shuffled into the house which had been his safe place for ever, but never again would it be, not for him anyway. He tried to sneak back to his room without arousing suspicion, but the careful footsteps he took betrayed him with loud creaks underfoot.

A shuffling of muffled footfalls from above alerted him to his mother, she was gazing down the stairs at him, she was still young looking despite having two children. Her hair was still as vibrant a red as ever and her eyes still had a glint in them that struck fear in the hearts of her boy's.

"Harry James Potter, where on earth have you been?" she hissed in a small voice being cautious of the early hour. An audible gulp was heard from the young man in question. He gathered his senses and pathetically shrugged and brushed past his mother quickly darting into his room, slamming the door, locking it with the magical lock he was given from his father.

His father… an embarrassing emotion welled up inside of him, was it remorse or shame, it was both because as he looked down at his branded arm, looking into the holes in the skull where the eyes should be, the dark mark seemingly taunted him. He shook his head hoping to rid his mind of everything, _maybe that would make it easier_, his eyes rested on his desk where he knew THE letter was from.

That letter had to come today of all days. When Harry had awoke that morning he was as cheerful as ever, rather grumpy and sullen. When he noticed what had woke him from dreams of the most unattainable witches known to men, his mother calling him. don't get me wrong he loved his mother dearly just first thing in the morning was too much. After dressing he shuffled downstairs to the kitchen, his mother stood in the doorway with an almost amused look on her face. _Never a good omen._

"What did you promise to do last night?" at her son's sigh she brightened "Well then get washing." she said pointing at a pile of dishes, pots, pans, glasses and thing Harry had never seen in his life. _why do I have to do this, she can just wave her wand and _*poof*_ buuuut no, bloody, stupid, fu…_ he grumbled in his head. About half way though the small mountain he was disturbed by his torturer, or better known as mother. "Your brothers home, come say hello, he has been with Dumbledore all summer."

"OH for god's sake, you ask me to come down and clean these bloody plates and then you stop me, just to say my whelp of a brother came home, I don't care." He said as he stormed out of the kitchen cleaning forgotten.

"If I didn't know better I would say it was someone's time of the month." came a helpful comment from James Potter's mouth, earning a manly giggle from the son at his elbow and a sigh from his wife. After a simple wave of his wand all the plates and other items were clean and finding their way to their places.

The day got worse from then on all day his darling brother had tried to make him angry enough to curse him, just so he could show off some of his new moves. He was so tempted to just give in and zap right between the eyes, but after four years of training with Dumbledore his brother was more than capable of damaging him. More and more small things escalated throughout the day until he tore his favourite set of robes when they got caught on a splinter on the door of his wardrobe.

With a yell he punched his bed, he kept on punching it until he felt a spring break, _oh no, oh my god, why? Why the hell is everything out to get me_.it was then a letter came thought the window, _no owl, huh, probably didn't want to catch any of my bad luck._ he tore it open without caution as his families wards would have blocked it if it wasn't trusted. That was a mistake, the moments his eyes landed on the neat letters in neat lines with a neat fold in the middle of the parchment, he instantly trusted the paper.

Dear Harry

I would greatly enjoy a meeting you as I have been informed by my… associates you seem to have many of the qualities I desire in an ally. The many achievements have reached my ears, and unlike others I see your potential, and together we could harness it and turn it to greatness. As you would have noticed by now your brother cant hope to hold a candle to your abilities and with my help you can make your way to the top. If you wish to take me up on my generous offer, I suggest that you press your wand on the large yes below, if not I must say it's a shame to waste such talent but you can press the no.

YES NO

Yours most sincerely Tom Riddle

Without even a doubt he knew he should press the yes, and he wasn't waiting for anything. So he did. Nothing much happened except for a tug on his naval that was familiar, the sudden feeling of dread and despair in the back of his mind didn't matter, and he didn't know why it didn't.

His feet hit the floor and he lost his footing and stumbled about before pulling him self up, then he realised the room, it was dark, _good in not wearing anything impressive_, glancing around the whole room was dark, almost completely black except for a small section of what appear to be a platform. There was a throne there, he couldn't see what it was made of, but that didn't matter as Harry saw the face of the owner of the chair.

He sat there with a smirk on his face, it distorted his features so much that this must be a rare occurrence, the mans eyes were mere slits in the dark but they were red like fires in the dark. His nose was gone there was just two nostrils seemingly carved into his face. His skin was so pale it seemed to glow with an unnatural grace, but it did little to soothe Harry, as the man seemed to fit the one he had heard from his brother about a certain dark lord.

"how nice of you to drop by mister Potter. Sit down." he said in a hiss with a whimper Harry obeyed. As a man Harry had fantasised about meeting a threat head on and over coming it with out a trickle of fear, but Harry would admit he had failed, failed quite miserably. He found the floor quite comfortable after his legs went numb from shock, not enough to relax but a sense of peace soothed him, like a mother cradling her baby, it was very welcome.

Lord Voldemort chuckled, very little resistance in the child's mind made him very happy, but he didn't show it. He looked into the scared emerald eyes even without legilimency he could tell the boy feared him, _but then again who didn't_. It would be easy wouldn't it bending a child's will to his own, "Show me your arm… now!" he said

Harry's arm seemed to move detached of his body, he gave no conscious thought or attempt to do so, and yet an arm was being extended. He flinched as a white hot pain tore though him, it started on his wrist but it sped through him, seemingly attacking him, but it was quick, after a few moments he looked to his arm. A wand was touching the flesh of his wrist, it was exuding a deadly black mist, or so it seemed. It took a few seconds before anything came from it, but from it came a shape, a skull… with an open mouth… a snake… the mark Harry had feared from his youth, it could only destroy and decay.

Is that what would become of him, just become another victim of this cruel agenda, no he wouldn't let it. He fought with all of his magic and will, to force this infection out of him, to be rid of it. Effortlessly Lord Voldemort broke the boys resistance, he almost sighed he had great thing plan for this boy, he cant lose so easily.

And so Harry found himself out side of his house. Many things worried him, how did he know where he lived? why was he back here? Would he dare go to Dumbledore? Confess to a meeting with The Dark Lord. And lastly since when was he The Dark Lord?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What to do? Usually a very simple question, mostly answered by sleep, read or wash and many more, but for Harry Potter it was very difficult, he had too many things to fear and lose to just relax. If he did nothing he knew that he would be dragged into something he would rather avoid. Very few decisions he could make ended up as himself in control.

His favourite was to simply flee, cowardly yes, but none the less it would work, just hide out in the wilderness constantly moving. Unfortunately whenever he thought more about this course of action a voice in his head seemed to tell him the bitter truth_, he will still find you and will kill you_. But he would end up dead if he fought him, tried to stop him or ran away from him. He knew this to be true for somewhere inside his mind he heard _Lord Voldemort always knows_, and who was he to doubt it.

He did however know he had to leave home, as what good would it do to have a death eater inside the Order's headquarters. _Death eater, huh? I guess its true_. He was resigned to the fact as the stain on his arm indicated, he was one of the scum his father had always fought, one of the scum who killed for fun, one of them. _No never one of them!_ he continued to ponder his thoughts without noticing they had gotten much darker and seemed to poison his mind.

He left a small note on the kitchen table, about midday when his mother was shopping and his father was working, he didn't know where his brother was… _Oh well, screw him. _the note was short and simple it merely read _I'm sorry. Harry_ if he had thought about it wasn't the best words to use as Dumbledore would of course learn a lot from it.

Where he was to go he didn't know, he decided to wander about his town for a while, it was a light walk as all he had on him was his wand, shrunken broomstick and school trunk. _School trunk, damn…what about school, _maybe he would ponder that later.

He had to go somewhere safe, but safe for who himself or the public, he could go out into muggle areas and set use magic and get arrested… no maybe not the ministry would have a great deal of fun over that. Gringotts, maybe he could try to force access into a high security vault, he remembered a goblin telling himself and family about the waiting period between checking on them and well it was long enough for him.

Unfortunately Harry really couldn't bring himself to a decision before a pain struck him, it was agony not only in his arm but everywhere. He was about to give up, maybe The Dark Lord knew he was planning to escape, maybe he would kill him now without even raising a wand. He was almost awed by the kind of power Lord Voldemort must posses, but he was flooded with relief as the pain had ended. Without his permission his body got up, very shakily but up none the less, and span on the spot.

He opened his eyes to be greeted by a black cloak draping its self over him, in a brief glimpse of the room he saw it was the same one as before, which meant he was here, his master was here… _no not master._ a blink was all the time he had before a mask was slapped across his face, _well thank Merlin for that._

A figure rose in the front of the room, he was tall, slender and very frightening. He cast an impressive shadow over his servants, he almost seemed pleased but to know that you had to know the man, luckily not many did. In a high cold pitched voice the word "Hogsmeade", for single word to create so much joy, excitement and fear in a group of murderers, it would be a night to remember for better or worse. It seemed as though Hogsmeade had activated a portkey that the death eaters other than Harry were aware of.

Laying sprawled on the cold floor of the pathway to the Shrieking Shack Harry was subject to a few jeers, nasty looks and even kicks, anger welled up inside of him, he wouldn't be treated like this, he would show them who was better than them. He would kill more people than they had ever seen before. _No he wouldn't kill he would… scout an area… all night long, yeah all day. _He had agreed to do the scouting and yet his body was moving on its own leading him on his own to a group of small children, who by the looks of it had just been treated to a small bag of sweets each.

A flick of his wand was all that he used to burn the sweets, and also their hands. Harry was trying with all his might to turn around and run or drop his wand, but he couldn't, all he could do was watch himself torment these children, _because that is what he wants me to do. _he began to plead with himself, begging to stop, but to no avail, the green light had hit one of the children. Many screams sounded in the air, but they would be silenced, Harry knew it, there was no hope left for him or the children. He tried to cry as the second child fell to the floor making only a small thud on the muddy path.

He saw that they were all still there routed to the spot, terrified. If only the ran he wouldn't have to do this. The third fell backwards into a girl who was very similar appearance, _maybe they were siblings _a very unwelcome though hit Harry. The girl only had time to let out a single tear as life was ripped from her. _Why didn't someone stop me, why cant someone kill me and save these children. _almost in answer a small body hit him, it was a small owl. Shock flooded through him _bested by a bloody bird, _it flew off around the corner, spells whizzed at him from the side, _bloody bird_.

Two men stood in front of Harry, both aurors he knew but he didn't know them, _good no emotional baggage _within a second he was disgusted with him self, but he didn't have time to dwell on that, he was dodging curses that were near-fatal. _Was this it, would this be his end a pathetic child murderer beaten in a duel_. Both of the aurors seemed to lower their wands a bit, they looked queer with anger evident on their faces but shaking in fear, and almost like they just wanted it all to be over. _it had only just began_ and Harry felt confidence inside of him. It wasn't reckless confidence, it was powerful, he felt he could do anything_. First things first _two thuds after green light and his problems were gone.

His legs were carrying him away from the fight the death eaters were winning this one, he had a new destination. The yells were soon silenced the shadows of the forest loomed out to greet him. No monsters seemed to approach him as he made his was through, without even stumbling once he made it through to see the sight he was desperate to see. With its many tower and turrets, its thick windows and walls and its massive gate and gamekeeper Hogwarts stood tall and proud, a befitting throne for his master.


End file.
